<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Your Average Minecraft AU by ShandyCandy278</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761687">Just Your Average Minecraft AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278'>ShandyCandy278</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broomy is OP, Broomy is a stick, Crack Fic, Do not test me, Error will probably kill Ink, Error's inventory is full of strings, I WILL break the rules of Minecraft, I left a link in the notes, Ink kills Error, M/M, Spoilers: chances are they die a lot, Temporary Death, They're stuck in minecraft, Video game death, You should check it out, although this was heavily inspired by some art, bless my discord server, even if he dies, he can't get rid of them, pls do not take this seriously, that's - Freeform, that's literally it - Freeform, there is no logic in this, they get stuck in minecraft and then get together somehow, this is all basically one big crack fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error and Ink get trapped in UnderCraft: A Minecraft AU.</p><p>Gee. </p><p>I wonder what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Errink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Your Average Minecraft AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY</p><p>SO</p><p>I break a lot of Minecraft's rules while writing this. And frankly? I don't really care right now. XDDD</p><p>The people on my Discord Server were a very big inspiration and source of encouragement for this, so a big shout-out to them! You know who you are! :D</p><p>This was also inspired by this piece of art by Kozu, which you can find here: https://koziku.tumblr.com/post/615964546586296320/i-did-this-for-an-april-challenge-and-it</p><p>Anyway- yes, I'm actually writing this. You might have read me talking about it in my Tumblr Prompts work (I plan on transferring it to here after we reach a certain chapter mark).</p><p>Anyway- I also have a question for you guys...</p><p>but that can wait until after the chapter.</p><p>I hope you enjoy! :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had just been a normal day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, for Ink, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that normalcy consisted of fighting Outcodes and protecting the AUs from people like Error- which was the skeleton he was currently fighting right now, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops! Missed me!” He laughed as he jumped over Error’s glitching black bones, doing a front flip and then dancing off to the side when a barrage of blasters soon followed. “Man, is your aim getting worse? Maybe you should take a break!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never!” Error roared back, his voice glitching as he moved his fingers, directing his strings to fire at Ink. Ink was quick to dodge them, although he had to use Broomy for the occasional black bone. “This world needs to be destroyed, just like the others! And this time, you’re not going to stop me!” One of his hands let go of the strings, reaching into a portal that Ink could only assume contained the coding for the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had just got a whole lot more serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to distract Error.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He vanished into a puddle of ink just seconds before an attack fired at him, reappearing before Error with a bright grin and open arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peek-A-Boo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“gAH!” Error jerked at the sudden movement, his hand tearing out some of the code it had wrapped around. Ink winced at the sound but, hopefully, it wasn’t anything important and he would be able to fix it as soon as Error was gone. “Funking- what the heck?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, haven’t you ever played before?” Ink asked with a small laugh, ducking under some strings. “That’s kinda sad if you haven’t, Error!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stupid little-” Error reached up and summoned a blaster, ready to absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>annihilate</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ink to the point that he wouldn’t see the other for at least a day, when something exploded below them. They both flinched at the unexpected </span>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM</span>
  </em>
  <span> that shook through the air, leaving them both startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-” Ink gasped when he saw a swirl of rainbow colors start to flow over the grassy, blocky meadows below them. “Woah! I’ve never seen this happen before! Error, what did you do?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Error yelled back, slowly inching away from the colorful swirl. Was it… climbing up their bodies? “You distracted me, you radhole!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, oops?” Ink shrugged, even as Ink leaned down to inspect the patch that was slowly growing onto his clothes. “Huh, this is interesting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ship!” Error cursed suddenly, and Ink looked up at him to see what the problem was. “Funk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error? What’s wrong?” Ink asked, even as the destroyer waved his arm up and down multiple times in an attempt to do something. Was… Was he trying to make a portal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not working!” He growled, making the movements a few more times. The panic was clearly rising within him, but Ink was having a hard time hearing him. It was like there was a white noise machine in his skull, and it was steadily growing louder and louder with each passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Ink yelled when Error continued to speak, but he couldn’t even hear the glitching anymore. Error wasn’t even paying attention to him, and after a moment a very loud and sharp ringing started to sound inside of Ink. It was so loud it almost hurt, and it steadily grew in pitch until Ink felt like his very being was sucked out of him. He gasped for the breath that he suddenly couldn’t feel, and the last thing that he could remember doing was lifting his hands up to cradle his skull just as his vision went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that Ink felt when he came to was the warmth on his bones. It felt nice and soothing after the almost painful sensations he had been forced through earlier, and for that, he was glad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing he noticed was the grass tickling his feet. He stifled a giggle at the odd sensation, letting the smile on his face grow wider when he heard the wind blow through the leaves on the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost convinced that it had all been a bad dream, if it wasn’t for the fact that he felt absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was almost like how he felt off of his paints, except not because he wasn’t thinking himself in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he could finally find it within himself to move, Ink slowly opened up his eye sockets. The first thing he could see were the leaves hanging just out of the corner of his vision, followed by a bright blue sky, fluffy white clouds, and a blazing sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although… weren’t those things normally more… rounder? They actually kinda looked like pixel art… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gasp, Ink sat up, leaning against his hands as he looked at the world around them. Every last inch of it was pixelated- from the grass and dirt to the chicken that he could see clucking not that far from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment to remember where he and Error had been fighting: UnderCraft. If he remembered right, it was an AU about Undertale being combined with another video game. Whatever similarities the two might have had in the Creator’s eyes were lost on Ink, but he had been very supportive of it regardless. He hadn’t been able to visit it all that much though, so it had been a really odd sight to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down, he couldn’t help but be relieved that he had at least retained his looks, and hadn’t been converted into the blocky, pixelated world around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was also then that he noticed that his bandolier was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along with his vials.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Broomy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze at the sudden, although little, panic that flooded through his mind. He could recall taking some of the purple paint before he had gone in to fight Error, so the fear wasn’t all that surprising. He was actually relieved that he could feel it, cause it also told him how much time he had to return to the Doodle Sphere and fill them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to leave Broomy behind though. What if it got lost? Or stolen? Or traded? None of them were good possibilities…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, didn't this world have an inventory? It was different than most worlds, but maybe if he could find it… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to do a lot of patting before he could find it- pressing his lower left side seemed to activate it. He didn't have his vials in there, though. It looked like they were replaced with other things, and there was a book with a quill next to it, and… was that a shiny stick?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He selected it and brought it to his hands, looking over it with an inquisitive eye. It wasn’t until after he had thoroughly looked over it that he noticed that there was a label over it in pixelated italics.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Broomy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“They turned you into a stick?!” Ink exclaimed, pouting. “You’re so much cooler than a stick though! That’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>insulting.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He huffed. He stewed in his feelings for a moment before he started examining it again. After looking over it, he found an option that looked like an arrow. He clicked on it, and instantly a list popped up in his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Enchantments:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knockback II</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Aspect II</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bane of ERRORS V</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looting II</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loyalty III</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smite V</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mending I</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unbreaking III</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweeping Edge III</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What are enchantments again?” Ink asked himself, scratching his skull. He could have sworn that it was an important aspect of the game, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, my head~!” A familiar voice groaned from behind him, and Ink jumped at the sudden and unexpected sound. He turned around, only to startle when he saw Error laying there. Although, perhaps it wasn’t all that surprising, considering that they had been fighting each other before whatever-it-was had happened. “Stupid funking sun… stupid funking</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ink.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you can’t actually hate me that much, can you?” Ink couldn’t help but tease, making Error jump and whirl around to face him. He instantly shot up to his feet and took several steps backwards until he ran into a new level of grass and fell onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“yOu!” </b>
  <span>He yelled, pointing at Ink accusingly. Ink snorted, twirling Broomy’s new form around in his fingers as he stood up and stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me. Were you expecting someone else, Glitchy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“i wAS ExpEctiNg tO bE AlONE!”</b>
  <span> He hissed.</span>
  <b> “whAt thE fuNk ARE yOu dOiNg hERE?!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same reason as you, I think!” Ink shrugged, tossing Broomy up and into the air. He kinda wanted to try it out… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“yEAh, wEll, i’m lEAviNg!”</b>
  <span> Error exclaimed, standing up from where he had fallen and waving his hand around. It was clear that its intention was to create a portal, but the only thing that happened as he waved was cut through the air. Error made a few frustrated noises as he tried again and again, but nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…” Ink hummed to himself, looking down at Broomy. He tried to form some ink at the end of the stick, but… nothing happened. He couldn’t form into ink either…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, this was mildly terrifying. He had never entered a world that had limited his powers before. Although, UnderCraft hadn’t been able to do this to him until now. Had something happened during his and Error’s battle? He couldn’t quite remember…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“whAt did yOu dO, Squid?!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Ink laughed, waving Broomy around a bit in an attempt to form something. “I’m just as lost as you are! Besides, I’m pretty sure I wasn’t the one messing with the code of this world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, Shut up!”</b>
  <span> Error growled, stomping over to him and jerking his pointer finger at his chest. </span>
  <b>“I didN't dO Ship! it hAd tO bE yOuR fAult!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?” Ink laughed again, stepping out of the way and shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“yES! i Am!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so!” Ink dodged Error again. “Although, if we really are stuck here, then we should probably find a place to spend the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“... whAt thE fuNk ARE yOu tAlkiNg AbOut?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that there are… monsters? They come out at night and attack the players- well, assuming that </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the players. I’m pretty sure we are- we have the inventories and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like the stupidest thing ever.” Error huffed, folding his arms and looking away. At least the glitching in his voice had calmed down a bit. He looked around. “How the funk do we even go about being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>player?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He spat the word out like it was worth less than the blocks of dirt under his feet. Perhaps it was. Ink still didn't quite know what AU Error had come from yet- but he was determined to figure it out sooner or later!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can access your inventory by pressing your lower left side.” Ink explained, demonstrating by pulling up his own in front of Error. Error watched him warily before repeating the actions for himself. Ink dismissed his inventory and looked over Error’s shoulder to look into his inventory…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Only to see that it was filled to the brim with stacks and stacks of </span>
  <em>
    <span>string.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, except for the hot-bar. The only thing in the hot-bar was a pair of glasses that had the same glowy-texture that Broomy had. Ink was curious, but Error was clearly dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. The. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Funk.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s interesting!” Ink snickered, looking through the inventory. For some reason, the stacks of strings were glowing too. “Can you get rid of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can!” Error glared at him and pushed Ink away, forcing him to land on the ground. Then he reached into his inventory and pulled out the string- summoning it to his hand. It didn't come out of his eyes like it normally did, but it was still the classic, bright blue strings that Ink would recognize anywhere. Error tried to throw them away, and the second they left his hands they flickered for a moment before reappearing in his inventory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And. Again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funking- screw this!” He dismissed his inventory and spun to look down at Ink, who was struggling not to laugh from where he was sitting on the ground. “What are you laughing at?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Ink snickered, standing up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... This isn’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>important,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is it?” Error asked, his eye sockets narrowed in suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that honestly depends.” Ink smirked. “Are you ever going to need more than nine slots to hold things in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error growled, and before Ink even realized what was going on, a fist was thrown at Ink’s face. He struck back with Broomy, aiming to defend himself, but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OW!” Error hissed and leaped back (or perhaps, was forced back), and Ink had to blink a few times in order to confirm to himself that Error was, in fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>on fire.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Error looked too confused to even react to that, looking down at his flaming hands as his health became lower and lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Error paused. “Ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ERROR!” Ink exclaimed, rushing over to the block where a few pixilated clouds of white were left. “NO! ERROR! COME BACK! I DON’T KNOW IF WE’RE ON HARDCORE MODE OR NOT! ERROR?!” Ink hit the ground a few times, picking up the dirt. Error, obviously, wasn’t under it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ERROR?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHUT THE FUNK UP!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH!” Ink fell face-first into his little hole before scrambling towards his feet, spinning around. Error, thankfully, was still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really, REALLY pissed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I,” Error said slowly, his hands held out as though to summon his strings (which didn't actually come, by the way). “Am going. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To. Kill. You.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” Ink let out a laugh, scratching the back of his head. “Any… Any chance I can convince you otherwise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I should really start running, shouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oH SHIP-” Ink sprinted off to the side as Error lunged forwards, running a small ways away before looking over his shoulder. Error was right on his tail, and he let out a little breathless laugh before he started running through the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved playing this game with Error! It was so fun!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any and all worries or information that might have been in his mind earlier vanished as he fell into the familiar pattern of running away from Error. The adrenaline that coursed through his bones was a familiar one, and it was easy to just relax now that they were doing something that was now natural to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting by the time Ink finally stopped on top of a hill, his chest heaving for air he didn't need. He could see the sunset clearly from here, and he could hear Error’s footsteps come to a stop behind him as they both overlooked the forest below them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Ink smiled. “It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Ink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn't you say some kind of monsters come out at night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… that they attack the players?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better funking kill them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Ink gasped, turning to look at Error. “Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally killed me earlier!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I didn't. You’re here now, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went through something called a ‘respawn’.” Error growled, stepping closer to Ink. “You killed me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I didn't mean to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like ship you did!” Error threw his hands up into the air. Then he took a deep breath and sighed, rubbing his face. “Okay. It’s sunset. These ‘monsters’ are going to start coming for us at any moment. What do we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I think we need to punch trees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Punch the trees!” Ink grinned, looking around before walking over to the closest tree, which was the only tree on the hill. “See, like this!” He started punching the bark, little pixilated cracks appearing in the wood until it transformed into a smaller block that he picked up. Error let out a glitched sound that </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded like a pterodactyl screech as the tree remained floating in the air. Ink offered the block of wood to Error proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta-da! Wood!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Okay.” Error glanced around them before looking back at Ink. “Now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We craft it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we craft it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ink, how do we craft it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay!</p><p>So!</p><p>Basically, I was thinking of maybe having you guys help me out with this? Just... Idk, leave a prompt in the comments for a future chapter- something to do with Minecraft that both Ink and Error could do. I can't promise that I'll get to it right away, but I hope to hit as many as I can before they face the Ender Dragon!</p><p>Also, please only leave comments that actually sound practical for where they are in the story. (As I'm writing this, they are in the beginning- so they can't go straight into the Nether, and thus I can't accept any prompts dealing with the Nether as of right now).</p><p>Regardless of whether you decide to do this or not- thank you so much for reading the story! I hope you have a good day! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>